


Know Your Role and Shut Your Mouth

by batty_gal



Series: DressCrossed [1]
Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Crossdressing, Drabble, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-18
Updated: 2010-09-18
Packaged: 2017-10-12 00:05:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/118627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batty_gal/pseuds/batty_gal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Saralegui hates his role and thinks Wolfram should shut his mouth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Know Your Role and Shut Your Mouth

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first of five drabbles centered around crossdressing.

"I hate you, and your friend Yozak, so much right now," Saralegui grumbled.

"Don't be that way. He's doing us a huge favor," Wolfram said. "You know how hard it is for us to sneak away together in our actual personas due to our social standings."

"Still, was this ridiculous dress necessary? I look like a prostitute!"

"An extremely cute prostitute, though. We should go to a seedy inn and rent a room, just like if you were a real prostitute and I was really a guy who couldn't get any other kind of sex."

"Wolfram?"

"Yes?"

"Shut up. Now."


End file.
